The Hogwarts Guitarist
by HarrySuzyfan
Summary: Harry was rescued from the doorstep of #4 and taken in by Filius Flitwick. Smart!Harry Smartass!Harry Ravenclaw!Harry Guitarist!Harry eventual romance T maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Guitarist

Ok this is an idea that has been in my head for a while since I cant seem to find a good story that has Harry play the guitar um feel free to request songs for me to put in here and I hope you enjoy.

I own nothing if I owned Harry Potter I would use some of the less used characters and put Harry in Ravenclaw.

A/N This will be really AU, in this story Harry will be smart, play guitar, have friends in all houses and be a Ravenclaw, he will also be raised by professor Flitwick, don't ask me why just felt like it.

Prologue doorstep #4 Privet Drive.

After the cat animagus, the old man and the half giant left young Harry on the doorstep of #4 another man appeared out of thin air and walked towards #4 now this man was short very short indeed he had a nice beard that went down to his chest he looked very old but was only 90 years old. As he reached the doorstep he bent over and looked at Harry and spoke up in voice not unlike I small child's.

"I can't believe Dumbledore left him on the dam doorstep in October" he squeaked "He knows very well he was to go to Sirius, The Longbottoms, me, Minerva, Pomona and in last resort Alastor Moody" he sighed "Well I'll take him now and have the goblins on Albus's ass" With that he picked young Harry up and told the young baby "your mother was my apprentice and from her reports of your accidental magic you gained her gift in charms, I mean levitating yourself out of the crib, summoning your toys, switching your spinach with cake and changing your dads hair orange" he chuckles "well off we go Harry to my ancestral home Flitwick Fortress" he says with vigor and disappears into the night with the small cradle on his arm.

Harry Potter died that night but Harry Flitwick was born.

Ok what do you all think I am going to make Harry a charms prodigy, potions prodigy (just to fuck with Snape later), metamoprh (Maybe) and a bit of a smart ass.

So review with songs for Harry, pairings you'd like to see, riddles for the Ravenclaw dorm, and any other ability you think Harry should have.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey second chapter hope you like it

Disclaimer is on chapter 1.

.

10 years later.

Harry James Flitwick awoke with a start as his alarm went off he sat up and looked around his room there were posters of rock bands muggle and magical such as ACDC, Carlos Santana, the weird sisters and the rock bandits (a band with a goblin drummer, wizard singer, witch guitar player and a dwarf on the keyboard) he had two guitars one blue and gray acoustic that had been his mothers, and the other a red and green electric, he also had three amps of varying size, he had a computer and three bookshelves one was for curses, jinxes, hexes and other defensive magic, the second and largest one was full of charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology and history. The last was full of guitar music and good songs he wanted to learn of course this was growing daily as many new songs came out. He had gotten his mothers guitar when he was 5 for his birthday and Filius had one of his friends come and teach him. The guitars and amps worked because of a charm his mother had invented so that they ran on magic not electricity. He got dressed and grabbed his acoustic and went out on to the balcony to play.

One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day

There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

They tell us everything's alright  
And we just go along  
How can we fall asleep at night

When something's clearly wrong

When we could feed a starving world  
With what we throw away  
But all we serve are empty words  
That always taste the same  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

The right thing to guide us  
Is right here inside us  
No one can divide us  
When the light is nearly gone  
But just like a heartbeat  
The drumbeat carries on

And the drumbeat carries on

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

"Harry" Filius called from the floor below "come on or well be late for the train".

"Ok I'm coming" Harry yelled back.

He put both his guitars in their cases and shrunk them along with his amps and trunk and put them in his pocket and ran into the hall way and slid downstairs on the railing.

"I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts," said a very excited boy.

"Yes it will be fun to have you around the castle just don't show off much" said a bemused charms professor. He knew Harry was already somewhere in fourth year charms and about third year in every other subject. He then grabbed Harry and apperated them straight onto the platform.

"By son" Filius said "I'll see you at Hogwarts" and with that left.

Harry got onto the train and unshrunk his trunk and put a feather light charm on it and hoisted it up into the luggage rack and smiled this was going to be fun.

Like it, love it, hate it

Song is when we stand together by nickelback.

Ok so review songs, riddles, pairings, who Harry should be friends with and what element do you want him to have.


End file.
